A splash of ravenclaw pride
by Fangdomgirl
Summary: This is the second prompt for the random prompt challenge this time being the colour blue Luna decides to redecorate her room at home


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Luna ascends the familiar curving steps with a small smile on her face, it was her first day back to her shared home on the rolling hills near ottery st catchpole since she had joined hogwarts earlier in the year. Her mind wandered to the note her father had left her on the table downstairs, he would be working late at the quibbler again but he'd be home for supper/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Although slightly disappointed that she couldn't see her beloved father right away luna understood and wouldn't allow such a thing to get her down as her hand ran over the familiar metal of the railing. She had missed her home after being away for so long and was glad to see that her father had managed to keep the place rather well maintained without her/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As she reached the top of the stairs she smiled as she walked over and adjusted a pile of letters about ready to fall over, picking one up she saw her own scrawling writing on the front/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her father was such a sweet man and like she had suspected he had kept all her letters right next to were he worked. After she adjusted the pile so it wouldn't fall over she remised over all the memories they had shared just through the written words, despite this she realised her father still didn't know what house she was in/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"While he had brought it up luna had wanted to surprise him and with a small knowing smile she made her way down the hall. Her father would be proud no matter what house she got into but she knew he'd be especially happy that she had followed the steps into the house of ravenclaw/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As she opened the door to her room she glanced around, everything was just as she had left it except now a few things were covered in a light amount of dust. She picked up a snow globe and watched as the fake ice swirled around the dancing couple inside, it was something her father had picked up for her on a trip away/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Carefully wiping the glass outside she allowed the memory to come forth and fell into it for a moment. It had been coming up to the second Christmas after her mothers death when he had been informed of his trip. Unable to bring her he had left two days before Christmas and had promised to return by Christmas Day/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Luna remembered that she had stayed up half the night to see him but he hadn't made it back. She had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs but had woken up in her bed with the snow globe in her hands and a concerned father half asleep on part of her bed/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once the glass was completely clean she set the globe back down, her father was always a man of his word and with two minutes to spare he had made it back home. Luna had felt bad as she fell asleep at nine thirty and had made him worry when he discovered her cold frame curled up on the couch/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As she looked around at the familiar things she ran her hands over a few before sitting on her bed. It was clear her father hadn't been in here, he respected her privacy even though she had said he could come in here whenever he wanted. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she examined the walls of her room/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She needed to dust this place and perhaps do something else with this room, as she laid back and thought her mind set to work on an idea/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With a start to jumped to her feet and took off down the stairs "that's it" she says to nobody but herself as she readies herself to go into the small town not far from her home. She had an idea on how to tell her dad the great news about her hogwarts house all while doing what else she needed to, with that in mind she shut the front door behind her/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After about an hour she was back at home, the all natural paints that she bought regularly from in town sat just outside her room, in the colours of blue, gold and black. Currently she had just finished moving her furniture out of the room and dusting it/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Despite being a witch luna loved to do a lot of things by hand or the so called muggle way, so the no magic rule imposed on minors saw her at no disadvantage. Carefully she picked up the paints and carried them into her room/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her father had never opposed her paintings, in fact he's the one who encouraged her and she could still remember when the two of them had spent the entire day painting her room. She had been only four at the time when the two of them under her mothers watchful eye had taken the pink and purple paint and painted her room pink with purple flowers. They had made such a mess but all luna could clearly remember we're the smiles and laughs of her family, it was almost a shame to paint over such memories but now started a new part of her life/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She brought the blue paint up to the wall and with a soft sigh began to paint/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She had spent half the day lost in a zone of creation as she painted her entire room, even the floor boards in ravenclaws magnificent colours. Black birds flew across the night sky's of her ceiling and a beautiful river rushed beneath her feet on the floor boards/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She had already placed all her furniture back by the time it was dark and had set to the final part of her painting. A dark woods twisted beautifully around her room bathed in golden sunlight and filled with dark life. Outside it was dark but luna hadn't noticed as she begun her work on the final and most important piece/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As her paintbrush glided across the wall she elegantly hummed one of her mothers favourite tunes/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With a bright smile she pulled back and observed the ravenclaw symbol she had painted above her beds headboard. The beautiful black bird on a backdrop of blue and gold, beautiful black letters laced by gold that spelled her famous house name/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's beautiful luna" she heard the familiarly proud call of her name and she turned to leap into her fathers arms. His embrace was so familiar and warm she couldn't help but feel safe at home/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He twirled her before he set her back down on the running river observing her brilliant work. Reaching a hand out to the piece above her bed he glanced back at her with a smile "your mother would be proud"/span/p 


End file.
